The invention is related to a hold crane for elongate elements, such as a pipe hold crane for a pipefeeder vessel, comprising a main frame, support means supporting the main frame above a hold which is carried out for containing the elongate elements, said support means allowing displacement of the main frame in longitudinal direction of the hold, and hoisting means carried by the frame for lifting an elongate element from the hold, said hoisting means comprising at least two hoisting elements, such as cables, which are spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the hold, said hoisting elements, such as cables, each being suspended from the main frame and being provided coupling means, such as a hook, for coupling onto an elongate element.